


Tock, Cocked and Loaded

by rwby_noncon (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Futanari Tock (RWBY), cumming inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rwby_noncon
Summary: Failing another hit job, Tock was drinking her sorrows away until she met a feisty busty blonde challenging her abilities in bed.
Relationships: Yang Xiao Long/Tock (RWBY)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Tock, Cocked and Loaded

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request by Reve-Lucio.

In a small town on the outskirts of the Anima continent, Tock was drinking herself stupid to celebrate yet another failed assassination attempt. The huntsman she was sent after turned out to be more than a match for her, and she was lucky to get out of it alive. Her boss Miss Malachite wasn't pleased with Tock's failure, and piled on more to Tock's debt, making it look impossible to actually pay off. Tock was just thankful the bar she was drinking in was also her home so she saved money on rent and can get wasted without having to travel far.

Finally arriving on Anima, Yang decided to make a pit stop in a nearby town for information on the bandits rumored to pass through here. She headed into the local bar and took a seat at the counter next to a crocodile Faunus. Before she can ask the barkeep for info, the Faunus next to her turned around and shot her an angry look.

"Who the fuck said you can sit by me?!" yelled Tock.  
"The hell is your problem? I can sit wherever the hell I want!" replied Yang.  
"I said getup or I'll fuggin' bahagaaaah..."

Tock sloppily swung for Yang's head; Yang ducked as Tock fell out of her stool and hit the floor hard. It was obvious this woman was inebriated and probably not having a good night. Yang picked up Tock and patted her on the back.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Yang.  
"No, not really," said Tock, sitting back on her stool and flopping her head onto the counter. "I just had one of the worst fucking days of my life. You ever feel like you're just a complete failure?"  
"I've been there, sister. Do you need a ride somewhere?"  
"Nice to offer, but I bunk upstairs, unless you'd like to escort me there!"  
"I might have to if you keep falling like that. Name's Yang by the way."

Yang held out her arm for a handshake. Tock decided that maybe having company wasn't so bad and shook Yang's hand.

"I'm Tock! Well, Tock the 3rd actually! Named after me mum named after her mum! So Yang, why the fuck is a hot piece of arse like you wandering around this shithole for?"  
"I'm looking for someone. You wouldn't happen to know any bandits around here, do you?"  
"Bandits? Never met'em in person! Sorry for being fucking useless!"

Tock downed another shot of her drink and sighed, staring at the counter. As much as Yang didn't want to waste time trying to locate the bandits, she didn't want leave Tock alone in case she did something drastic.

"Look, I have no idea who you are," said Yang, "but I'm sure you're not completely useless."  
"Nice of you to say, but I am!” said Tock. “I can't do my job right, I've got a mountain of debt to pay, and I haven't gotten laid in fucking years!"  
"Well I can't fix your first two problems, but I'm sure there's plenty of people out there for you."  
"Fuck off with the sentiments! You think anyone around here would bang an ugly croc like me? At least you don't got a problem looking hot for anyone to fuck!"  
"I'm serious! I've seen worse cold-blooded monsters than a hot girl like you."  
"Oh really? So, if I asked you to fuck me right here and now, you wouldn't object?!"  
"Well I would least like to do it in a bedroom first."

It took Tock a few seconds to understand what Yang meant before she burst out laughing.

"Lass, you just made my fucking night! Though there's another reason fuckers usually change their mind about fucking me. I'm not totally a girl on account of my...well..."  
"A futa, huh? Well where I'm from, we don't judge others on shit like that! Packing some man-meat wouldn't stop me from wanting to fuck your brains out."  
"Fuck MY brains out? I'm pretty sure I'd be the one fucking you!"  
"Guess that means you're a power bottom, because NOBODY tops me!" bragged Yang.  
"Is that a fucking challenge, lass?!" asked Tock.  
"Oh, it's a 'Fucking Challenge' all right! I challenge you to try fucking my brains out!"  
"You asked for it!"

The two paid for their drinks and wasted no time heading to Tock's room. The two immediately got on the bed and disrobed each other as they passionately made out.

Tock wasn't the only one craving to get fucked tonight. With Yang having to spend so many weeks of lonely nights without a proper way to jerk off, or have anyone else to experiment with like she could have in Beacon, Yang had a ton of sexual frustration looking to be vented, and tonight seemed like a prime opportunity thanks to this depressed Faunus. The two had locked lips and tongues as each of them tried to get on top, but neither of them could stay on top for long enough for them to do anything.

"Enough with the games, lass!" yelled Tock. "Are you just gonna jerk me around all night or what?!"  
"I'll tell you what," said Yang. "Let's have a little oral contest. Whoever cums first is the bottom bitch!"  
"Deal!"

Yang got on top of Tock and turned around so her pussy was ready to be eaten out while Yang took hold of Tock's 9-inch cock with her metal hand. Still getting used to her new hand, Yang nearly squeezed the life out of Tock's dick.

"OI! Careful with that metal hand you daft cunt! You're gonna squeeze my fucking dick off!"  
"Sorry," said Yang, licking the tip of Tock's futa cock. "I'll promise to be gentle."

Yang licked Tock's shaft to get her nice and wet while Tock grabbed Yang's ass and inched herself closer, flicking Yang's clit with her tongue. Once the two were ready, Yang bobbed down on Tock's futa cock, getting her entire length into her mouth, while Tock quickly began to lap up Yang's pussy. Yang was experienced in fellatio thanks to some of the cocks she had blown during some crazy nights at Beacon, so she knew the perfect technique to get Tock to cum fast. Tock was so enthralled by the ecstasy of Yang's blowjob that she could hardly concentrate on Yang's cunt, sloppily licking up Yang from the lack of sex she had for so long.

Yang could tell my Tock's loud moans that Yang was going to be the victor, but unbeknownst to Yang, Tock had a semblance that made her invulnerable for 60 seconds at a time, which even included cumming.

Tock secretly activated her semblance just before cumming, putting her in a permanent state of edge as she frantically rubbed Yang's clit with her tongue. Yang was soon thrown off her game as she kept trying to suck Tock hard, but Tock would simply not ejaculate. Yang tried to lift herself up to try and avoid Tock's tongue, but it was no use as Tock held Yang firmly and caused her to cum, spilling her love juices all over Tock's face. A few second later, Tock's semblance deactivated, sending a burst of semen up Yang's mouth. Yang swallowed some cum and lifted her head up as Tock another load onto Yang's face.

"You came first, lass!" said Tock between exhausted breathes. "That makes you the bottom!"  
"Bullshit!" yelled Yang, wiping some of the cum off her face. "You fucking cheated!"  
"Who fucking said anything about there being rules?"

Yang angrily groaned but had to accept that Tock was right. Yang got off Tock and laid on the bed.

"Fine, you win! I'll be your bottom bitch! Hopefully you fuck as good as you cheat!"  
"That's more like it! Now, on your hands and knees, blondie!"

Yang rolled her eyes and got into position, swaying her ass back and forth to taunt Tock. Tock got behind Yang and licked two of her fingers, then inserted them into Yang's asshole, which caught Yang by surprise.

"Whoa!" said Yang. "The fuck are you doing?"  
"I figured since you've got such a hot arse, I might as well fuck you there! Besides, you're my bottom BITCH, remember?"

Tock slapped Yang hard on her ass cheek, leaving a nice red handprint on her butt. As pissed as Yang seemed, the pain caused Yang's own semblance to activate, which made the pain turn into pleasure. After Tock got Yang's hole nice and lubed, she lined the tip of her cock with Yang's ass and slowly inserted herself in. Tock was barely two inches in when she nearly orgasmed from how tight Yang's hole was.

"Fuck you're God damn tight! It's like your arse doesn't want me to pull out!"  
"Are you inside me?" taunted Yang. "I don't feel a thing!"  
"OI, you fucking asked for this!"

Tock gripped Yang's hips and shoved herself deeper into Yang, causing Yang to grab the bedsheets and moan from getting all of Tock's futa dick in her ass.

"How do you like my cock in your arsehole, lass?"  
"Harder!" said Yang. "Go fucking harder!"  
"Bit of a masochist, huh? Don't mind if I do this then?" Tock reached for Yang's hair with one hand and pulled it back, causing Yang to lift her head up.  
"OH, FUCK YEAH!" yelled Yang, her hair now burning bright as the pain rushed through Yang's body like adrenaline.

Tock used Yang's hair to thrust in and out of Yang's ass as she used her other hand to spank Yang. Yang was in pure euphoria as she decided to finger herself with her metal hand, vibrating slightly against her clit. Tock was almost regretting using up her semblance to make herself the top as she wanted this moment to last as long as possible, since she may never feel as much bliss as she was tonight.

"Get ready for another dose of cum, lass!" said Tock.  
"Yes!" said Yang. "Fill me to the brim with your cum!"

Tock gave a few more hard thrusts and shoved her dick all the way in, shooting her torrent of cum into Yang. Yang orgasmed at the feeling of her stomach being filled with ropes of Tock's warm jizz. Tock had came for nearly a minute straight, finally releasing all her pent-up desires into Yang's ass. Drunk and exhausted, Tock collapsed on top of Yang and felt her consciousness slowly slip away.

* * *

Tock woke up the next morning to a massive headache. She looked around and saw her bed look like a complete mess.

"What did I...oh right, I was banging that blonde babe! Guess she already left."

Tock rolled to her side and covered her head with a pillow when she got an alert on her scroll. She reached over for her scroll and saw Yang had left a goodbye message.

_"Thanks for the good time last night. I just might have to call you sometime."_

Tock doubt that she would ever see Yang again, let alone for another one-night stand, but seeing that message alone was enough to make Tock feel that perhaps she wasn't as completely useless as some people would make her believe.

And as if on cue, she then received a text alert from her boss.

_"I've got a new assignment for you. Try not to screw up again."_

"An assassin's job is never done," sighed Tock. She quickly threw on some clothes and headed out to meet her boss.


End file.
